


Boomerang

by RadiantTooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Epic Bromance, Gay, Homosexuality, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Memes, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Puberty, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, Sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantTooru/pseuds/RadiantTooru
Summary: "So I guess the lesson is don't expect someone to love you.""You're not going to die tomorrow.""Look what the cat dragged in.""But we were doing so well!""Have some faith in your boyfriend.""Oikawa?"***"Just some bad notes."





	Boomerang

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for opening my newest book! I feel like the summary is really bad? I just took some quotes from this chapter and I know it probably makes this fic seem really angsty and tragic but you never know what turn I might take~
> 
> I know I deleted my old book if any of you read it. I actually had a really good idea but it seemed to go kind of off the rails but maybe I'll bring it back if I get some inspiration. As far as this book, I've had this idea for a while and I've really wanted to write it so I hope you enjoy! Before you begin I just want to say a few things:
> 
> -This is my first multi-chapter fanfic and I'm semi-busy so I will try to update every week but I can't promise anything.  
> -This will probably be really long (length of chapters and the book) so bear with me.  
> -I love feedback and suggestions and constructive criticism.  
> -I would really like to know if I made a mistake.  
> -I like to think I'm a nice person so please don't be shy and if you have any of the above please let me know.  
> (I'm not perfect.)
> 
> Now, without further ado, please begin!

Oikawa Tooru had struggled with his sexuality from a very young age. It wasn't like he wanted to be gay. If anything, he wanted to be straight so he wouldn't have to deal with all the homophobic people in the world, but unfortunately life didn't work that way. So Oikawa Tooru was homosexual.

What made him realize that? It was a number of things, really. Mainly, any sane person would start to question themselves as well when they realize they look at guys more than girls and Oikawa didn't just look at guys; he  _looked_ at them.

Of course, he ran into a lot of people that opposed his way of life. However, Oikawa wasn't some nervous, insecure coward. Oikawa was a strong capable man that just happened to be gay and so when someone opposed his way of life, let's just say it wasn't a pretty day for that person.

Most people weren't confronted unless they were a homosexual couple because how could you ever tell that someone walking on the street was gay? Oikawa didn't have a boyfriend or anything but it was just so damn obvious that he was gay that he got approached a lot. Although, he was usually only approached when he was being goofy. When he was serious and focus, people may be homophobic but they aren't stupid enough to walk into the lions' den (most people at least).

Why didn't Oikawa have a boyfriend? It wasn't because there weren't any homosexual guys that liked him. There were a ton. Why wouldn't there be? He was gorgeous and toned and gay as all hell. He was approachable to homosexual guys so that wasn't any problem. Oikawa was the problem.

Oikawa could have just about any guy he wanted, however, he didn't want any guy. He just didn't really like anyone, that is, to his knowledge.

Everyone who knew him could tell that he liked Iwaizumi but if Oikawa were ever confronted he'd deny it. It wasn't like Iwaizumi noticed anyway. It was so obvious too but Iwaizumi was dense as osmium for crying out loud. He was so undiscovered that he might as well be a new element on the periodic table.

The whole team knew about Oikawa's massive crush on Iwaizumi. Anyone who ever met Oikawa probably knew about it because he was the only thing Oikawa ever talked about. It was always  _"Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!"_

The only one who didn't was Oikawa himself.

If there was a contest for the most gay person on the planet, it'd probably be Oikawa. In fact, Hanamaki had probably put Oikawa on urban dictionary as the gayest man alive.

But enough about Oikawa's homosexuality because they're more important topics. For example, the class that was about to start was a lot more important than Oikawa thinking about his gayness.

_Ding Dong Bing Bong_

Oikawa was situated in Class 6 when the bell rang to begin first period. Iwaizumi was in the room behind him, Class 5, probably paying attention to the teacher, the way Oikawa should've been. Instead, Oikawa pulled out his notebook and started to doodle in it.

Not much time had passed when the teacher called his name. "Oikawa-san!"

Oikawa slowly lifted his head in an attempt to not seem like he wasn't paying attention. "Ma'am?" He asked, with a lazy lilt to his voice.

"What do you think about the quote?" The teacher had apparently been reading a section from the textbook since English was his first period.

Oikawa tilted his head and smiled, not too bright but just enough to seem interested. If he made it seem like he was interested in what the teacher had to say, he would prompt her to continue talking and eventually clue him in without realizing it.

It worked.

"'Expectation is the root of all heartache.' What does that mean to you?" The teacher inquired.

"Well, I think it means that your expectations aren't always going to be met. Sometimes they will, sometimes they won't. You can't really expect someone to fall in love with you," Oikawa paused to wink at a few girls in the class and then continued, "but you can expect that if there's six feet of snow, you won't be having school. In the end, it's best to not expect anything because even that six feet of snow could suddenly be melted by a freak heat wave and then school is resumed. As far as the heartache, well, wasn't Juliet technically expecting something of Romeo? She probably knew Romeo would think she was dead but she probably didn't think he would kill himself over it. She expected him to be alive and he expected her to be alive and in the end they both got heartache. So I guess the lesson is, don't expect someone to love you." Oikawa finished his summary of what the quote meant to him and leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

The teacher smiled brightly, almost too brightly, probably happy that someone gave a good answer but simultaneously ticked that the student she called on that seemed to be dozing off actually gave a good answer.

Oikawa went back to his doodle, smiling that the teacher probably wouldn't call on him again for risk of future embarassment on her end. As Oikawa was drawing, he pondered over the quote.

_"Expectation is the root of all heartache."_

Thinking about his answer, Oikawa feel a pang in his heart. Was it possible that Oikawa was expecting something of Iwaizumi? Very. Was Oikawa stubborn as usual and refused to believe it? Yes.

As far as Oikawa was concerned, Iwaizumi was just a really damn great friend that he liked to hang out with.

Iwaizumi's feelings didn't differ in the least. Well, they differed a little because the two had a love-hate relationship and Oikawa was the love and Iwaizumi was the hate. To Iwaizumi, there was no other way to think of his best friend. He didn't consider himself gay. Iwaizumi had a girlfriend once but they ended up breaking up.

Thinking back on it, Iwaizumi really _didn't_ remember why the girl broke up with him. It was so far past that it seemed like a dream almost.

Through the thin walls of the two classrooms, Iwaizumi could hear the girls in Class 6 fawning over something Oikawa said. Not that he heard Oikawa, but who else would they fawn over? Iwaizumi looked down at his paper and smiled to himself. Oikawa's fan girls bugged the crap out of Iwaizumi but sometimes the whole idea of it just seemed so stupid that it made him smile. Of course, had he been in the same class as Oikawa, he wouldn't have smiled and he would've told him to stop being so flirtatious.

Iwaizumi started bagging up his stuff because he had the early lunch and it was getting close to then.

Oikawa began to do the same as well in his class and looked at the doodle on his notebook before putting it in. Realizing he had drawn a doodle of himself and Iwaizumi, he quickly tore out the page and crumpled it up, his face turning a bright red.

That was one thing Oikawa didn't understand. Thinking about him and Iwaizumi, even though they were just friends, it made him blush sometimes and Oikawa Tooru does  _not_ blush. He decided to just brush it off as the temperature in the room and put his notebook, with the doodle taken out of it, in his backpack.

He realized the teacher was looking at him because he had just made quite a bit of noise crumpling up the paper. "Just some bad notes," He said, smiling and winking at the teacher. Oikawa loved having female teachers because he could easily charm them and manipulate them. Sometimes it was annoying because of the way they tended to stare at him but if he could use his looks to get out of work, he would do it.

On top of all that, Oikawa was actually a good student. He just didn't like to do work because it was always stupid and always something he knew. If he had it his way, he would be in Class 7 but his parents wouldn't let him because they figured volleyball would take up all of his time and it would cause his grades to suffer.

When the bell finally rang, Oikawa picked up his backpack, threw the doodle in the trash and walked out the back way to avoid the girls standing outside the class.

Oikawa met Iwaizumi in the lunch room and set his stuff onto a chair. "Morning, Iwa-chan!" He said, over-enthusiastically, making his way to the lunch line.

"You piss me off," Iwaizumi responded bluntly, getting into line behind Oikawa.

"Eh?!" Oikawa put his hand over his heart with his mouth opened overly wide. "Is that how you greet me?! I didn't even do anything yet!"

"'Yet.'"

Oikawa pouted and grabbed a hamburger, milk, and an apple, making his way back to the lunch table where he had set his stuff. "So rude, Iwa-chan, and after everything I do for you."

"What the hell have you done for me, Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi said, setting his lunch on the table, taking the seat next to Oikawa.

"I've been keeping all the girls away from you so you don't feel bombarded!" Oikawa picked up his hamburger and began to eat.

"Weren't you the one who said, 'Don't worry, none of the girls will be looking at you anyway!'" Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's apple.

"Wilshelshilwol-" Oikawa started before Iwaizumi interrupted him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Oikawa swallowed before talking again, "Iwa-chan, are you my mom?" Oikawa looked over at Iwaizumi with fake sincerity. "Wait, Iwa-chan, what are you doing with my apple- IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa screamed as Iwaizumi threw his apple into the trash can. "Huh? It made it in... why can't you aim your serves like that?"

Iwaizumi had a pissed off look on his face as he turned toward Oikawa. He brought up his hand and smacked Oikawa in the back of the head.

"OW! Iwa-chan!" Oikawa nursed the back of his head like he was seriously wounded.

"Hey, look what the cat dragged in," said a voice from behind Oikawa.

"Apparently it dragged in its own shit," said another voice behind him.

"Oh, hey Hanamaki, Matsukawa." Iwaizumi said, turning around to face the two.

"Rude! I am not shit! Why do you people keep calling me that?!" Oikawa protested, eating the rest of his hamburger.

"Because you have a terrible personality." Iwaizumi responded.

"Why do you always get hamburgers, Oikawa?" Matsukawa asked.

"Because cheese is gross!" He replied.

"But you eat cheese all the time..."

"Well yea but I like to avoid it because it usually has all this processed and fake crap in it!"

"Don't tell me this is another one of your alien theories?" Iwaizumi said, sighing and placing his head in his hands.

"Don't tell me you don't believe in aliens! Do you really think we're alone in this world?! Besides, how would we know what aliens are if they don't exist?!"

"With that logic, a world without you could exist because I sure can imagine it real well."

"Iwa-chan, don't say that! What if I were to die tomorrow?! You'd regret saying that!"

"Well, you're not going to die tomorrow and maybe it'd brighten my day if you did."

Oikawa went silent and Hanamaki spoke up, "Come on, Oikawa, he's just messing with you. You know how Iwaizumi is."

"Maybe if my friends don't appreciate me then I'll go find some new ones," Oikawa said, huffing and stomping off to who knows where.

"How much you wanna bet he'll be back in less than five minutes begging for Iwaizumi's forgiveness?" Matsukawa asked.

"I'm betting three minutes," Hanamaki said.

"I'm hoping it's a lot longer," Iwaizumi said.

Hanamaki muttered something under his breath and Matsukawa chuckled.

"What was that?" Iwaizumi asked, slightly hostile.

"Nothing!" Hanamaki and Matsukawa said at the same time.

"Hanamaki." Iwaizumi said, narrowing his eyes at Hanamaki. He addressed him instead of Matsukawa because he knew that Hanamaki was more likely to give him seeing as how they had had so many arm wrestling matches that Hanamaki knew he was inferior to Iwaizumi.

"Youtwoarelikeanoldmarriedcouple." Hanamaki blurted out.

Iwaizumi just sat back in his chair and sighed. "Eh."

Hanamaki and Matsukawa both looked at each other before silently agreeing they needed to do something.

"Iwaizumi?" Hanamaki asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you just seem... off, I guess."

"Just a little tired," Iwaizumi lied. He wasn't actually tired. Well, he was a little. He was mostly exhausted. The end of the year was coming and he had to think about the university he wanted to go to. He probably wouldn't continue with volleyball as competitively as Oikawa would. He'd still continue it but he didn't want volleyball to be the reason that he'd choose a college. Iwaizumi wanted to major in some sort of Engineering. Luckily, he still had a few more months to think about it.

Iwaizumi had just finished his lunch when he heard an annoying voice behind him. "Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi turned around to see the owner of that god awful voice.

"Crappykawa," He stated.

"Rude! I found some friends!" He gestured to the two people standing behind him.

Iwaizumi brought his hand to his face. "Why the hell did you bring Kunimi and Kindaichi?"

"They seemed lonely! Plus, I never knew they had lunch with us! Why haven't they hung out with us before?!"

Iwaizumi sighed, exasperated. "Because we knew that this was what would happen if you found out they had lunch with us and I'm sure that Kunimi and Kindaichi don't want to be pestered by you."

"Whaaaat," Oikawa said, dragging out the word, "You guys love me! I'm your gorgeous upperclassmen! Right, Kindaichi?" Oikawa looked over at Kindaichi.

"U-Um, Yes! Oikawa-senpai!" Kindaichi stood rigged as he spoke.

Iwaizumi let his face fall to the table as Kunimi spoke. "You suck, Oikawa."

"He sucks-" Hanamaki started to say something before Oikawa clamped his hand over Hanamaki's mouth and laughed nervously.

Oikawa smiled falsely. "Makki."

"Oh shit-" Hanamaki started to back away as Matsukawa cut him off.

"Here come dat boi." Matsukawa and Hanamaki started to giggle like children.

Oikawa rerouted the conversation back to Kunimi as he said, "Anyway, Kunimi," and narrowed his eyebrows, "I'm not helping you get any girls now!"

Kunimi rolled his eyes, not believing him for a second. "Like you were going to before."

Oikawa scoffed. "How dare you! Hmph, I'll just help Kindaichi and make you jealous!"

Iwaizumi butted in. "Oikawa, no, that's a really bad idea-"

Kindaichi spoke over him, completely missing what Iwaizumi had said. "T-Thank you, Oikawa-senpai!"

Oikawa stood like a king with his hands on his hips while Kindaichi sparkled like he was on Cloud 9 and Hanamaki and Matsukawa were laughing their asses off.

"Oikawa, leave the underclassmen alone," Iwaizumi said.

"Rude, Iwa-chan! I'm trying to help Kindaichi! Come on Kindaichi, let's go find you a girl!" With that, Oikawa took off, arm around Kindaichi's shoulder, leading him to find a girl who might take an interest in him.

Kunimi snorted while Hanamaki and Matsukawa continued to laugh. Kunimi began to walk back to his table when Iwaizumi stopped him. "First off, I'm so sorry about Oikawa. Second, please don't leave Kindaichi alone with him."

"Woah, Iwaizumi, have some faith in your boyfriend," Hanamaki said.

"But Hanamaki, old married couples are like this. They wouldn't be one if they had faith," Matsukawa said.

"Okay, hold on, I didn't mean it like that-" Iwaizumi started before he was interrupted once again.

"Oh, you're right Matsukawa. Iwaizumi go off with Kunimi to make him jealous." Hanamaki prompted.

"He's not my boyfriend! Jesus Christ! We're not an old married couple! What the hell is wrong with you two!" Iwaizumi shouted, burying his face in his hands because his face was so red.

Sometimes things like that seemed unusual to him. The fact that he always got flustered when anyone talked about him and Oikawa as a couple, I mean. Most of the time he just chalked it up to the fact that anyone would be flustered if someone talked about their best friend in that way.

However, it still didn't stop Iwaizumi from going to the bathroom to wash off his face, hoping for it to cool his flushed face.

"Someone's feeling salty," Matsukawa said.

"Eh, it's okay, he's just jealous," Hanamaki replied.

Kunimi went off to find Kindaichi while Hanamaki and Matsukawa began to eat their food since they had been doing nothing but chatting the whole time.

When Iwaizumi got to the bathroom he went to one of the mirrors. Iwaizumi turned the water on and splashed some of it onto his face before taking a paper towel and drying it off.

 _We're just friends, nothing more,_ he thought.

Meanwhile, Oikawa was roaming around the school with Kindaichi as Kunimi came up to them. "Kindaichi, come on, lunch will be over soon." Kunimi said to his friend.

"But Oikawa-senpai-" Kindaichi started before he was stopped by Oikawa.

"Kunimi! I told you I wasn't going to help you!! Go away! My gorgeous aura will help you so just go away! You were too rude to me!"

"I don't want any of your gorgeous aura anyway. I'm here to collect Kindaichi so we can get to class in five minutes."

"But we were doing so well!"

Kunimi deadpanned at Oikawa, giving him a look of show-me-the-proof-because-I-see-nothing.

"Alright, fine! But we were getting somewhere!"

"Come on, Kindaichi, let's go."

"Yes! Thank you, Oikawa-senpai!" Kindaichi said as him and Kunimi headed back to the lunch room to get there stuff before class started.

Oikawa stood in the hallways as the two left. A minute hadn't even passed when he heard the voice of a girl behind him. "Oikawa?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not quite sure who this mystery girl should be so if you have ideas now is the time to suggest them because she WILL be playing a huge role~
> 
> *Foreshadow Bat*
> 
> Thank you so much again for reading all the way to the end! I'm so happy with the way this turned out! I was hoping to make this chapter 10,000 words or longer but it only ended up being 3,000 because I just haven't had time and I felt like leaving it off where I did was a good idea. The next chapter will probably be 3,000 or more as well so that's not too much reading for y'all. Again, please let me know if you spot any errors or anything whatsoever. I'm also thinking of doing a Haikyuu!! Mystic Messenger AU or a Haikyuu!! Thirteen Reasons Why AU so if any of those interest you please let me know and I may start working on them (hint hint). I'm currently really busy and because this book will have longer chapters than I normally do (~1,000), I probably won't have early or double updates unless it's like a winter break or something. Anyway, thank you again! Hope you enjoy! I look forward to writing the next chapter and I'm really happy with where this is going!
> 
> Also, #shameless_self_promo, you can follow me on Tumblr at https://radianttooru.tumblr.com/ .
> 
> I'll post updates on there as far as what's going on and if you wanna ask anything or submit anything just hmu! I love meeting new people! Until next time~
> 
> "Expectation is the root of all heartache." William Shakespeare
> 
> Word Count: 3,017


End file.
